Nightstripe's Storm (Tales From FjordClan; Book One)
__FORCETOC__''' __FORCETOC__ FIX SECTION If you see any spelling mistakes, cats from FjordClan that haven't been listed in Allegiances etc. please tell me here. 'NIGHTSTRIPE'S STORM' 'Never stop, until your heart does.' By Hollyloaf0fan123 (say holly-loaf-o-fan-onetwenytree) This isn't like a usual warrior x warrior from another clan btw, it has more stuff in it. I know its ''soooo '' overused but this is my first fanfic and i need an easy plotline. That make sense? NOTES This is my first ever warrior cats fanfiction! Sorry if it's a bit bad, and tell me if there's any spelling mistakes :/ I made most of the names myself (the other ones are by my editor/bff) All the clan names are mine. (except for starclan) I own all the characters, except for the original ones by Erin Hunter which are not featured in this fanfic. Please look at the captions on the photos *Updated every Tuesday or Thursday. Or basically whenever. I would like to thank ''https://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:AlmondheartAlmondheart ''for some great ideas! '' '''ALLEGIANCES FjordClan LEADER- Goldenstar -golden tabby tom Deputy- Lionscar - gold-white tom Medicine Cat- Whiteberry - white she-cat with dappled grey (Apprentice, Hawkpaw) Warriors Gingershine - tortoiseshell she-cat Oakstripe - brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Falconpaw) Talontail - grey she-cat with white tail (Apprentice, Nightpaw) Cloudstream - white tom (Apprentice, Riverpaw) Eagleflight - Grey she-cat with white socks on three paws Darklake - Pitch-black tom with white muzzle Silverheart - Black-grey she-cat with white dash on chest Bluecloud - blue-grey she-cat Appleslash - Ginger tom Wolfpatch - Grey tom Dustfur - Brown tabby tom Oakriver - Brown-grey tabby tom Patchtail - Old tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn tail she got as an apprentice. Ravenheart - sleek black she-cat with white spots Apprentices (in order of age, oldest first) Falconpaw - Blue-grey she-cat with white socks, blue eyes. (8 moons) Nightpaw - Dark- furred she-cat with white spots on her forehead, long tail and nobody knows if her eyes are green or amber. (7 3/4 moons) Hawkpaw - Brown tabby tom (6 1/4 moons) Riverpaw - Blue-grey she-cat (Just over 6 moons) FeatherClan LEADER- Harestar RainClan LEADER- Slashstar FlameClan LEADER- Sabrestar SPECIAL EDITION: PART ONE Family Tree Ravenheart x Darklake = Eagleflight, Nightpaw, Hawkpaw Eagleflight x Dustfur = Appleslash, Oakriver Silverheart x Cloudstream = Falconpaw, Adderkit, Snowkit Appleslash x Gingershine = Riverpaw Oakriver x Patchtail = Cloudstream, Gingershine Talontail x Amberheart (FeatherClan) = Ravenheart, Patchtail, Dustfur, Wolfpatch Wolfpatch x ??? = Silverheart, Whiteberry, Lionscar, Goldenstar. Others unknown. PROLOGUE '''''Welcome, welcome, young kit. Many seasons ago, there was a cat called Nightstripe. She was a worthy warrior, yet the code was her demise. She mated with a cat from FlameClan, Ashtail. Goldenstar, a past leader of FjordClan, found out after she had a mysterious litter of kits. She didn't like it, so she put an end to it. Do you know Sparrowstar of FeatherClan? She is by far the longest living leader, but she is on her last life. That was one of her kits, along with long-gone warriors, Flamestrike of FeatherClan, Stormfeather of FjordClan, and Dawnpaw of FjordClan. Nightstripe was a strong warrior, her motto was 'Never stop, until your heart does.'. The medicine cat recieved a prophecy that foretold her of this future the night before she was born; 'The fire that blazes like night through this forest, shall unite two Clans, and become a warrior worthy of a legend. Yet, the code shall be her demise...'. Therefore, it was, she was killed in a battle to save her kits, that should have never been born. And now, I, Falconflight, shall tell you this amazing story of love, broken hearts, and the warrior code... CHAPTER ONE Nightstripe's Storm Chapter One “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!” Falconpaw could sense Nightpaw's nervousness as they ran towards the tall tree which Goldstar called meetings on. “Come on, we'll be late!” mewed Nightpaw, speeding off. As they finally sat down at the base of the oak, Goldenstar spoke. “Today, we have two new warriors to be named,” “Falconpaw and Nightpaw.” she said, looking down at the young cats. “You have shown great skill in hunting and fighting, and it is time you receive your warrior names,” As Goldenstar spoke, the two apprentices could hardly keep still. “Falconpaw, in honour of your great speed and agility, your warrior name will be Falconflight.” Falconflight smiled as the cats in the clearing cheered her new name. “Falconflight! Falconflight!” As Goldstar hushed them down, Falconflight looked at her best friend, Nightpaw. “Nightpaw, because of your dark pelt and black stripes, your warrior name shall be Nightstripe-” There was no chance for the warriors to cheer her name as a warrior suddenly yowled, “Attack!”. Nightstripe unsheathed her claws and looked around. RainClan and FlameClan! They were uniting against FjordClan, and defeating FjordClan's warriors fast! Nightstripe picked her target, a dark tabby tom going strait for Falconflight. She darted across the clearing and took the tom by surprise, pinning him down with new-found strength. “Get off me, apprentice!” sneered the tom, but Nightstripe retorted while clawing his ear, “I'm not an apprentice!” The tom flipped her over and raked a claw across Nightstripe's side. She felt the pain of her first battle in moons, and unintentionally caught him by surprise and broke his forepaw. While the tom was in shock, Nightpaw looked around. Her eyes caught a grey tomcat's eyes, and she froze. I wonder what clan he's from... She thought, but she instantly regretted it. The tom who's paw she had just broken leaped on her, catching her by surprise and knocking her over. She knew it was her end, he was going to slash her throat open. It all went in slow-motion, the tom raised his working paw, moved it towards her neck, but it never connected. She opened her eyes to see that beatiful grey tom on top of the dark tabby, furiosly clawing at eachother. Quickly she ran up and bit the tabby on it's neck, instantly killing him. “Thanks, um..” She stared at the grey tom, not knowing his name. “Ashpaw. My name's Ashpaw. I'm almost a warrior. And you?” He mewed, still standing on the carcass of the dark tabby. “I'm Nightstripe. I've just become a warrior.” She replied. “Will you... will you help me get to FeatherClan for help?” She knew this was a longshot, but she had to ask. “I didn't want to come here.” the grey tom replied, “but i'm glad i did. I will. Something tells me were going to be great friends.” Chapter Two As Nightstripe and Ashpaw ran throught the forest towards FeatherClan Territory, Ashpaw told her he was from FlameClan, and he would have his warrior ceremony tomorrow, just before the Gathering at Fourrocks. Just as they got to the border, they found a patrol. “Help!” shouted Nightstripe to the patrol. “We're being invaded and outnumbered!” Quickly one of the warriors spoke to the rest, and dashed over to Nightstripe and Ashpaw. “I've sent my warriors back to camp. They will organize a patrol and come help you. But, you're from FlameClan, are you betraying your Clan?” she spoke to Ashpaw. “I didn't want to be here in the first place!” mewed Ashpaw. “I don't want to battle.”. “Alright,” replied the she-cat. “Hurry back to your Clan! Our warriors will be there soon!” The two cats, Nightstripe and Ashpaw ran back to the drained fjord, to smell the scent of death. Not just FjordClan warriors, but the other clan's too. Jut as they jumped into the tunnels that led down into the fjord, a FeatherClan battle patrol followed them. They leapt out into the battlefield and ran towards the two enemy Clans, and saw many of their friends fallen. This was the worst battle in many seasons. All the four Clans, FlameClan, FjordClan, RainClan and FeatherClan, fighting in this fjord. Suddenly, Sabrestar, the FlameClan leader stood beside the tunnels and yowled, “Retreat!” to his clanmates. “I'll see you at the Gathering tomorrow,” mewed Ashpaw quietly, to Nightstripe. “Then i'll be a warrior.” Chapter Three After FlameClan retreated, so did RainClan. Goldstar thanked Harestar, leader of FeatherClan for her help. When all the warriors except FjordClan's had left, there was many burials to do. They paid respect to their fallen Clanmates as the life drained from them, then they respectfully dragged them out through the tunnels and buried them, some cats in tears. Nightstripe hurriedly ran around the clearing to see if, horrifyingly, there was the body of Falconflight, but there wasn't. She ran back down the tunnels to see Falconflight, alive, guarding the nursery, fur bristling. “Hey, Falconflight!” mewed Nightstripe. “I'm so glad you're alive!”. “It’s ok, Nightstripe! I wouldn’t let myself die after only being a warrior for a minute!” the young she-cat mewed happily. “Are you going to the gathering tomorrow?”, “Yeah! I can't wait!” she replied. Nightstripe looked up into the blackening sky. “It’s dusk, we’d better go and sit our vigil.” she mewed, padding over to the Sunrock where she would keep her vigil. She made herself comfortable and sat beside Falconflight. As she gazed on into the setting sun, she thought about what Ashpaw’s warrior name would be, and if he would keep his promise and meet her at the Gathering tomorrow. Chapter Four “Alright, Nightstripe and Falconflight, you go have a nap before the sunhigh patrol.” Goldstar was padding towards them, a smile on her face. Falconflight yawned, tired after her vigil. “Come on, I wanna be in the warrior's den!” mewed Nightstripe, feeling like a kit again. They padded over to the warriors den, searching for a vacant nest of moss. There were two beside eachother at the edge of the den, but that was alright, they weren't allowed to sleep in the middle anyways, that was for senior warriors only. “I call this one!” mewed Falconflight as she ran over to the nest furthest away from the entrance. “It’s ok, I wanted to stand guard by the entrance anyways!” Nightstripe replied. “Would you two stop acting like kits and let us sleep?” growled Wolfpatch from the opposite corner. “Sorry, Wolfpatch!” meowed back Nightstripe, as she padded toward her nest. Falconflight was already curled up in her nest, so she was careful not to disturb her. Nightstripe curled up too, putting her tail over her nose and closed her eyes. It seemed only a minute until Lionscar woke her up. “Come on, we're going on a border patrol.” Nightstripe stretched, surprised to find how stiff she was. Goldstar must of let them sleep a bit more since they only had completed their vigil that sunrise. “Wake Wolfpatch, Falconflight, Dustfur, Oakriver and Patchtail. I’ll be waiting outside.” Nightstripe nodded her head. I hope we're going to the FlameClan border so I can meet Ash- Why could she not stop thinking about that tom? She had a feeling they would be more than friends... MINI-CHAPTER FIVE The patrol padded along the RainClan border. Lionscar and Patchtail re-marked the scent marks and some of the warriors caught some prey. Once they had finished, they walked back to the FjordClan camp. Chapter Six As cats lined up by the entrance to go to the Gathering, the moon was shining bright. “Come on!” called Bluecloud. As they started leaving, Nightstripe quickly padded up to them. “Wait for me!” she called. “Come on, Nightstripe!” shouted Falconflight from the head of the group. Quickly the cats ran up the tunnels and out the fern bushes. They ran towards the end of their territory to get to the Fourstones. The other clans were already there. Harestar greeted them in a happy mew, “Welcome, FjordClan.”. Harestar and Goldstar each lept up onto their rock. Nightstripe scanned the clearing, looking for Ash- wait, he was a warrior now. What would his name be? “Hey! Nightstripe! Over here!” called a cat beside the river that led from RainClan’s territory. “Hi Ashpaw!” mewed Nightstripe as she ran over to the grey tom. “I’m Ashtail now!” mewed Ashtail happily. “Congratulations!” Nightstripe replied. “The leaders are about to talk. Meet me at the border tomorrow night, at moonhigh.” ' ' ' Chapter Seven Nightstripe padded through the forest to the FlameClan border. It was just before moonhigh. She scented Ashtail and followed the trail. She started running. Ashtail was on his side of the border. “Hey, Ashtail.” mewed Nightstripe, finding him in a small, underground abandoned badger set. It must of been there for many seasons because there was only a faint scent of badger. "Wow, this is cool," mewed Nightstripe, padding into the badger set. Ashtail replied. "I picked it especially. Also, i brought this." The handsome grey tom pulled a vole from under a rock in a corner. "For us?" Nightstripe said. Us. Oh god, this is a terrible idea. "Yes, us." Ashtail replied, blushing. Nightstripe and Ashtail enjoyed the vole and played in the set until almost dawn. "I need to go," said Nightstripe, pushing Ashtail off her. "Just one more play-fight?" mewed Ashtail, knocking her over again. "Fine, but then i really need to go," the dark she-cat replied, pummling the underside of Ashtail's belly. Suddenly, they heard pawsteps. "Falconflight!" '' whispered Nightstripe, pushing Ashtail into a crevice. At the last second she leaped into a bed of moss in a dark corner. ''I'm so glad i don't look like Cloudstream, ''she thought, as the shadows hid her pelt. Falconflight descended into the den, sniffing the ground. She came so close to Ashtail's hiding place that Nightstripe almost burst out. "Not here, either!" shouted Falconflight. Nightstripe now realised that she was with a patrol. ''They must be looking for me! ''she thought with a pang of guilt. "I swear she was here. Her scent's all over the place." Falconflight said to her patrol. Then her eyes widened. "And a FlameClan tom," she said under her breath. "What you say?" said one of her cats, possibly Dustfur. Falconflight pretended to be confused and said "Nothing, you must be hearing things." Nightstripe let out her breath and realized she was holding it. ''I need to go back, ''she thought as the patrol moved on. But what would she say? She was hunting? All night? She would need to come back with a mouthful or five of prey then. Maybe she got caught in a Twoleg nest. ''Yeah, i'll use that excuse. '' So she whispered a goodbye to Ashtail and said to meet her here tommorow night, then she whisked off to FjordClan's camp. Chapter Eight Two moons later... Nightstripe had been meeting Ashtail for almost every night now. Her clanmates asked why she was tired, and Lionscar never waked her up for dawn patrols. Then Falconflight started slightly avoiding her. But they still played, sometimes. Just then, Falconflight padded up to Nightstripe as she exited the den. ''I woke up at Sunhigh again... '' she thought. "Hey, Nightstripe!" Falconflight mewed happily. "Race you to the other side of camp!" Falconflight took off running and Nightstripe followed her. But before they where even a quarter of the way there she started wheezing and slowed down a lot. Falconflight looked back and turned around. "Nightstripe, you okay?" she said, padding towards the dark she-cat who was now lying on her side. "You should go see Whiteberry," Falconflight mewed. Nightstripe wanted to argue but she was out of breath. "Come on," Falconflight said, and then she heaved the black-pelted she-cat up, letting her lean against her shoulder."Ok," Nightstripe said, slowly walking over. Once they reached Whiteberry's den, Hawkpaw asked Falconflight to leave in case Nightstripe had a disease. "Hawkpaw," Whiteberry mewed to her apprentice. "Fetch me a poppy seed and some juniper berries, and maybe some ginger." Hawkpaw brought the medicine over, and Nightstripe was encouraged to eat them. Then she felt better. "Has this ever happened before?" questioned Whiteberry. "Once, about a week ago," Nightstripe replied,finishing the last juniper berry. "''She has put on some weight, but i don't see her with any toms. I pressed my paw to her belly and now i'm sure." ''Whiteberry said under her breath. Nightstripe picked some of it up, though. "What did you say?" she mewed. "Nightstripe, i think i know why you're like this. You're going to have kits." Chapter Nine Nightstripe now saw the difference from a moon ago. ''I have to tell Ashtail! ''she thought, getting upp to leave. "No, Nightstripe. You've been pregnant for quite a while now. If you do your warrior duties you might damage yourself and your kits." mewed Whiteberry. ''Oh no! ''thought Nightstripe. ''How will i see Ashtail now? So Nightstripe settled in a nest in the medicine den after she told Whiteberry and Hawkpaw not to tell anyone. But at sundown she was woken by Falconflight. "Are you alright, Nightstripe?" she mewed, sitting down beside her. "Yes, i'm fine," Nightstripe replied, looking into her eyes. "Then why are you still here?" "I just need to stay overnight," mewed the black-pelted she-cat. "Ok, but i'll be visiting you tommorrow as well!" replied Nightstripe's friend. "Ok. I'm looking forward to that." Whiteberry walked over to the two other she-cats. "Falconflight, can you stay here with Nightstripe? Me and Hawkpaw have been called over to FlameClan to help with a bout of Whitecough in the camp. They don't have any catmint, as it only grows on our territory, so i figured i'd help them." "Of course, Whiteberry." replied Falconflight, turning to face her. "I'll tell somecat to get you if anything is wrong. Not that anything would be?". Whiteberry looked protective. "No, no, nothing at all. Now i need to go so thanks!" And with that, the medicine cat and her apprentice walked off. Oh no! I hope Ashtail doesn't have whitecough! ''Nightstripe thought. ''I need to go see him right now. Chapter Ten "I'm telling you, i'll be right back!" mewed Nightstripe, trying to persuade Falconflight to let her leave. "No!" she replied, settling down in a makeshift nest, seeing as Whiteberry would be a few hours. "Fine," said Nightstripe, giving up and settling in her nest. Falconflight looked confused. "I thought you wanted to leave? It's not like you to give up," she said. "I realised it's not important." Nightstripe replied. curling up. "Hmm. Ok," said Falconflight, looking worried. Twenty minutes later... Ok. Falconflight is asleep, and if i go now i'll be there by moonhigh. Nightstripe crept around the snoring she-cat and exited the den. It wasn't easy. She slipped through the shadows to avoid being spotted by the first guard, and slipped through a secret tunnel that few knew about. She jogged through the forest, careful not to strain herself and quickly smelled the scent of Ashtail. He was in the badger set again. "Ashtail!" Nightstripe called out quietly. "Nightstripe!" came a reply. "You won't believe this!" Nightstripe stumbled into the set. "You look different," said Ashtail, coming over to sit with her. "Exactly, Ashtail!" Nightstripe said happily. "This probably wasn't supposed to happen but-" Ashtail's eyes widened, staring at Nightstripe. Then she said; "I'm having our kits!" Chapter Eleven "Oh my gosh, Nightstripe! That's the best thing i've heard in my life!" Ashtail hugged Nightstripe carefully. "But i need to go back now. People are keeping an eye on me." said Nightstripe, pulling back and beggining to exit. "What do you mean?" said Ashtail. "I'm in the medicine den, and only Whiteberry, and maybe Hawkpaw knows. They're at your camp, and Falconflight is keeping an eye on me." "Oh, ok." said Ashtail. "I'll walk you to the Tree Rock.". "Are you sure?" replied Nightstripe, slinking out of the den. "Yes, Nightstripe. I wouldn't want you to harm our kits." So they walked to the towering rock they called the Tree Rock and Ashtail said goodbye. "Will you be okay?" he said, frowning. "Don't worry about me, Ashtail. I'll be fine." Nightstripe replied, playfully batting him. "Alright," said Ashtail, turning around and walking back towards his own territory. "Two weeks from now at half moon?" he said, looking back. "Sure," called Nightstripe, walking in the opposite direction. Chapter Twelve When Nightstripe got back, Falconflight was still asleep and Nightstripe layed down in her nest. Me and Ashtail's kits will be happy together. '' ''But will the Clans forgive us? Although she had a lot of dark thoughts, Nightstripe finally managed to get to sleep. She woke up at sunhigh. "Nightstripe?" Whiteberry called from the den entrance. Nightstripe looked up. "Yes, Whiteberry?" "You said you didn't want anyone to know you're having kits. But how about your mate?". Nightstripe paused. Suddenly, Hawkpaw ran in. "Whiteberry!" he said. "We need herbs for Nightstripe. I calculated the moons like you told me too and she might be giving birth in as soon as a half-moon!" "Only a half-moon away?" yowled Whiteberry. "Hawkpaw, go ahead. You know what to get." Hawkpaw nodded and took off. "Nightstripe, is there something your not telling me?" Whiteberry said, padding over to the she-cat's side. "Whiteberry... i- i broke the warrior code, my mate is from another clan. Please don't tell anyone!" "Oh, Nightstripe..." Whiteberry said, sitting down. "I won't tell anyone. But you know you shouldn't of done it." "I'm sorry, Whiteberry. I understand if you really want to tell Goldenstar." Nightstripe said. "No- i broke the code too. Frostheart is my mate." "Whiteberry!" Nightstripe looked at the white tom. "I won't tell, if you don't." "And it's time i told you something. Nightstripe, i had a prophecy the night before you were born; ''The fire that blazes like night through this forest, shall unite two Clans, and become a warrior worthy of a legend. Yet, the code shall be her demise...'" Nightstripe looked shocked. "Now, i need to get herbs. We can't let anyone find out our secrets. What is the name of your mate, by the way?". The white tom turned to leave. "Ashtail." Nightstripe replied. "I've met him. Let me guess-you meet in the abandoned badger set near Tree Rock?" Whiteberry mewed. "How did you know?" "Starclan told me. I visited there a few times." said the white tom, then he left. Nightstripe slept until dawn the next day. Chapter Thirteen "Nightstripe! Nightstripe!" Falconflight ran into the medicine den, where Nightstripe had been for a week and a half now. Falconflight had been visiting her regularly, confused about how long she'd stayed there. "Falconflight!" mewed Nightstripe, waking up and turning her head towards the sleek blue-grey she-cat. "How are you? You've.. put on weight. Has Whiteberry been feeding you a lot?" Nightstripe looked self-concious. "Umm-- yeah! How are you?". "I'm great, thanks," replied Falconflight. Lionscar called from camp. "I've got to go now, Nightstripe. I'll see you soon!" Falconflight mewed, then ran out. Whiteberry and Hawkpaw- no, he just got his warrior name- Hawkflight. Falconflight had grown fond of him, they both shared the same suffix. "Hi, Whiteberry. I don't feel so well." Nightstripe mewed softly. Hawkflight and Whiteberry exchanged a glance. "Can you walk?" Meowed Hawkflight, padding over to help her. "Why?" said Nightstripe, getting up. "We're going to walk to the badger set." Hawkflight mewed softly. The three reached the set. Whiteberry was going to go into the FlameClan camp and ask for Ashtail, as senior medicine cats were not expected to respect boundaries, and were priveledged, so that anyone trusted them. Ashtail and Whiteberry would come alone. "I'll be right back," said Whiteberry, and ran off towards FlameClan, while Hawkflight helped Nightstripe into the den. Ashtail had made them a comfy moss nest with a few feathers they'd collected from their clan's fresh-kill piles. A few minutes later, Whiteberry was back-- with Ashtail. "Nightstripe!" Ashtail called and ran across his mate. "Ashtail!" mewed Nightstripe, touching noses with the young grey tom. "Our kits are coming," Nightstripe said, and layed down. Hawkflight dropped a bundle of herbs at Whiteberry's feet and began working with some of them. Whiteberry calmed the birthing she-cat down. "She's bleeding!" Whiteberry shouted at Hawkflight to get the cobwebs. "No!" yowled Ashtail. "She'll survive, the cobwebs are working now." Whiteberry breathed a sigh of relief. Writer's Note: I can't write these sort of scenes. Next chapter... Chapter Fourteen About ten minutes later, four healthy kits were born. "They're amazing!" whispered Ashtail. Nightstripe looked at her newborn kits. Ashtail sat there with Whiteberry, FjordClan's medicine cat. "What will you name them, Nightstripe?" asked Ashtail. The four healthy kits were suckling at Nightstripe's belly. One was a golden colour, like fire. Another was grey. The third one, the only she-cat, was a sort of tortoiseshell, black and ginger, with flecks of white. The last one, tiny he was, was a black, like his mother. "This one is golden, like the rising sun." said Nightstripe, pointing at her medium sized kit. "His name will be Dawnkit." "And this one," Ashtail said, pointing at the heavyset kit that looked like him, "is as grey as a storm-cloud. His name will be Stormkit." "Whiteberry," said Nightstripe, looking at the medicine cat who'd saved her and her kit's life. "You name the last two." Whiteberrry pointed to the tortoiseshell. "Sparrowkit." she said, smiling. "And Shadowkit." She pointed to the small black tom, noticing his dark pelt. Then Nightstripe had a vision. Of death. "My kits!" she shouted. "What! What?" replied both medicine cats. "I had a vision!" "Of what?" said Hawkflight. "Of my death! I need to bring my kits to camp!" "You can't though!" replied Ashtail. "They'll know we've broken the warrior code!" Nightstripe yowled. "Well, let them know! I'm proud of my kits!" "Yes, Nightstripe. I love you and our kits. I don't want to seperate you and them." replied Ashtail. "I know you are." mewed Nightstripe. "Come, join FjordClan." Ashtail looked sad. "Nightstripe, you know i can't." "I love you, Ashtail, but i don't know what to do." Chapter Fifteen Whiteberry and Hawkflight had gone off to get herbs for Nightstripe. Suddenly, Ashtail smelled something. "Fox!" he shouted, and unsheathed his claws. Seconds later, a huge red fox leaped into the den. Ashtail leaped at it, grasping copper fur in his claws. The fox snarled and snapped at Ashtail's tail. Ashtail scraped it's muzzle and leapt onto his shoulders. "Ashtail!" Nightstripe yowled as the fox bit Ashtail's leg and drew blood. Ashtail screamed as he was flung to the ground. Before he got up, the fox leapt at him, slashing until Ashtail leaped back. The fox whirled around but Ashtail had jumped onto the fox's behind and was making his way up to the neck. Ashtail bit the fox hard on the neck and blood gushed out of the wound. But the fox was not dead yet. It whipped around and turned on it's back, crushing Ashtail. Nightstripe yowled for help. Whiteberry and Hawkflight rushed in. Hawkflight lunged at the fox, catching it by surprise and biting it and the neck again. The fox crumpled to the ground. Then they saw Ashtail. "Ashtail!" The two medicine cats ran over to the grey tom's body. His head was bleeding and leg was tattered. "He's with StarClan now, Nightstripe. There's nothing we can do for him." Nightstripe's head fell and she started crying softly. I will remember you, Ashtail. You died saving our kits, and that's the most honourable death any cat can have. "Nightstripe, you and Hawkflight need to carry your kits back to camp. It's not safe here. This is a mother fox, and her pups may be nearby." meowed Whiteberry. "I'm sorry, Nightstripe. We should of been there earlier." whispered Hawkflight, picking up Stormkit and Dawnkit." "We need to go back to FjordClan." Nightstripe emerged through the tunnel, greeting the guards as she passed by. Hawkflight and Whiteberry followed up behind her, each carrying two kits. Goldenstar emerged from her den, her golden fur glimmering in the early-dawn light. "What in the name of StarClan?!" she meowed, leaping from her vantage point towards the night-coloured warrior and the two medicine cats. "Who's kits are these?" Nightstripe stood up. She didn't know what to do. "I- I found them." she stuttered. The golden leader sat down. "Found them where?" Nightstripe gulped. "On the RainClan border, beside the talltree." she replied. "Who will nurse them? They look barely a quarter-moon old!" Goldenstar mewed. "I'll nurse them, Goldenstar." Goldenstar was too tired to reject the idea, she needed to organise border and hunting patrols. So she didn't catch the idea that Nightstripe couldn't nurse the kits, because she had no milk. "Names?" Goldenstar meowed, standing up. "Dawnkit, Stormkit, Sparrowkit and Shadowkit." Chapter Sixteen, Several Moons later... Cloudstream, Hawkflight, Ravenheart, Nightstripe "Sparrowpaw, move faster!" Nightstripe shouted. She was battle training with her apprentice Sparrowpaw. I'm glad none of my kits know who their father was, ''Nightstripe thought. Sparrowpaw leapt at her, claws sheathed, but Nightstripe dodged, landing on top of her. "Nice try," she meowed. A flash of grey fur leapt on top of Nightstripe, knocking her over. "Let my sister go!" joked Stormpaw. Cloudstream, his mentor, walked over. "Stormpaw, that's not how we treat senior warriors, is it?" "I was just playing, Cloudstream!" he replied. "Well, we are not at a very good position with FlameClan right now, and they won't be playing if they come to attack us," his mentor replied. Ravenheart and her apprentice, Shadowpaw, padded over. "How about we fake a FlameClan attack?" she said to Cloudstream and Nightstripe. "Good idea," replied Cloudstream. That night, when the training session was over, Dawnpaw padded over to his littermates. Dawnpaw was training as a medicine cat, under Hawkflight, seeing that ol' Whiteberry had passed away a few moons ago. "Hey, guys." He mewed quietly as he walked up. "Hawkflight has been acting very strange lately." Sparrowpaw sat up. "Yeah, I saw the way he looked at me, when i asked him to treat the thorn in my paw," meowed the tortoiseshell she-cat. Shadowpaw nodded silently. "Speaking of the cat, he's going up to Goldenstar's den now," mewed Dawnpaw. They watched as the bracken-coloured tabby stepped up the rocks and called for the leader. All the apprentices could hear was the sound of the cats whispering. Hawkflight spoke up. "Goldenstar, about Shadowpaw, Dawnpaw, Sparrowpaw and Stormpaw." he said. Goldenstar nodded. "Tell me." /// '''Watch out for Nightstripe's Storm: Book Two, Exile...' Books --->